A Sense of Happiness
by Justicerocks
Summary: Alternate ending for "Better to Lie" Casey\Dawson (Dawsey) view.


**A\N: **So this is my version of what I think the ending of "Better to Lie" should have been.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers:** "Merry Christmas etc", "A Little Taste" and "Better to Lie".

**Warnings: **Alternate ending for "Better to Lie"

* * *

**A Sense of Happiness**

As Gabriela watched Bennie Severide and Wallace Boden walk in opposite directions she forgot exactly what she was doing in the lobby of the convention center in the first place. All she could think about was what she just heard and weather or not she should tell her boyfriend Peter Mills.

"If I tell him it'll ruin what his perception of Chief Boden and everything he believed his father was. He might also hate his mother." Gabby whispered to herself, "But if I don't tell him I'll feel guilty because he wants to know the truth. He deserves to know the truth." Gabby bit her lower lip.

"Gabby," Matt Casey's gentle touch snapped her out of her trance and into his baby blues, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Gabby took a few steps back, why was he touching her when he knew she was in a relationship, knew she was dating Peter Mills. "Just forgot what I was doing out here that's all."

"Oh," Casey rocked on the balls of his feet, "So you and Mills?" He rubbed the palms of his hands together, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Gabby started at him blankly. Was he seriously asking her that question? "The last time I checked I didn't have to run my personal life by you," She snapped.

"What happened to the old Gabriela the one I could talk to about anything? I want her back."

"_Yeah well she went away after you ripped my heart out," _Gabby wanted to say, "What do you want Matt? What do you want from me?"

"I want you," Matt reached for her hands but she pulled away.

"You had your chance Matt! You blew me off for Hallie remember?"

"Is that what this is about? I told you it wasn't the right time, that didn't mean, doesn't mean I don't want you it just means I wasn't ready. I wanted out first kiss to be special not rushed."

"Oh," Gabriela blew out a long breath, "Oh. Well why didn't you tell me sooner?

"I tried to but you shut me down, I thought maybe when we went out for breakfast things were going to go back to normal but then…"

"Then your mother thought we were dating and…"

"Yeah," Matt finished, "Look if I had know about you and Mills I would have said something."

"We didn't want anyone to know, especially you," Gabby lowered her voice.

"Gabby we've been best friends for six years. Why wasn't I the first you know?"

"Considering what happened on at the Christmas Party would you tell you?"

"No probably not," Matt admitted.

"Well there you go. Now if you'll excuse me…" Gabby tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Matt," Gabby tried to shake him off, "Matt let me go."

"Never," Matt pulled her onto a kiss.

"Matt," Gabby frantically broke away as she looked around to make sure nobody was in sight, "Matt you can't do this now!" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "Not when I'm happy with Pete.

"Are you happy?" Casey asked.

"Yes I am," Gabby couldn't meet his eyes.

"Are you really happy? Look me in the eyes and tell me you're happy." Matt gently lifted her chin up forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I-I don't know," Gabby, admitted, "I think I am. We're you happy with Hallie?"

"I thought I was but in the end we wanted different things."

"I don't know what I want. I just need some time to think," Gabby rushed to the coat hangers to find her coat and walked towards the door.

'What about Mills?" Casey called after her.

"I can't deal with him right now. Just don't tell him we talked if he asks you didn't see me."

"Gabby I-" Matt tried to say something but she was already out the door and into the cold night air.

Thinking on his feet Matt grabbed his own coat and followed her out the door, "Gabriela," He easily caught up to her when she was in heels, "Gabriela," He pulled her around and kissed her on the lips and this time Gabby didn't pull away she kissed back.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :D


End file.
